Satuma Quests
Satuma Quests by Region Hunak *Main Quests **Intoxicated Assailants **Escaped Medicine **Memorial Service **Intoxication Investigation **Something in the Water **Critical Intelligence **Disposal of Hazardous Materials *Normal Quests **Wails From the Crypt **Memento **Delicious Crab Burger Zaro Sandbank Derutar Hollow *Normal Quests **Challenging the Challengers **The Heart of a Dragon Avanah's Omen (Dungeon) *Main Quests **Destroy the Source **Word to Shea *Normal Quests **Capturing Dragons **True Strength **Dragon School *Daily Quests **Mysterious Helper *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Woodwind Farm *Main Quests **Shea Defense Line *Normal Quests **Enemies of the Farm **Restoring the Farm **Uninvited Guests **The Pesky Pumpkin Thieves Shea *Main Quests **The Trace of the Mysterious Stranger *Normal Quests **Yep, it's Wood **Nature's Bounty **The Old Ways and the New Ways **Reliable Friends **The Antitoxin **Shea's Lifeline **Oh, Rats! **Careless Caravan **More Than Just Deer **The Reclusive Spider King **The Cats are Out of the Bag *Daily Quests **Adhesive Materials **Extermination Duty **Rare Materials **Unorthodox Anesthesia Avanah Forest *Main Quests **A Clever Disguise **Shax **A False Rendezvous **Storming the Cave **Rykar Encampment *Normal Quests **Logger's Jam **Threats in the Depths **Everything's Better on a Full Stomach **Giant Armor **Bear Beware **Looking Out for the Lookouts *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Wayfarer Lookout *Main Quests **Wolfmen Haunts **Wolfman Satchel **A Suspicious Gathering *Normal Quests **A Large Lesson **Holding the Defensive Line **Tag Team **Double Trouble **Purging the Binger **A Better Arrow **The Claws Come Out **Just Chill *Daily Quests **Movement of the Giants **Dragon Investigation **Daily Supplies **Supplements in the Intestines *Hidden Quests **A Second Opinion Tarrock Brook *Hidden Quests **Mysterious Pendant Deyarka Bastille (Dungeon) Rykar Encampment *Main Quests **The Suspicious Tunnel *Normal Quests **Bait and Switch **The Ties That Bind **Overkill the Bandit Underlings **Undermine the Overseers **Retrieve the Villagers' Belongings **The Rampaging Bandits **Kill the Bandit Leader **The Bandit Craftsman's Design **Proceed to Tahkar Village Tahkar Valley *Main Quests **Investigate the Bandits' Den **Investigate the southwest side of the cliff at Rykar Encampment **The Other End of the Tunnel **Using the Medicinal Potion **Go after Wolfmen, who stole the potion. *Normal Quests **A Warning on the Wind **Instrument of Evil **Mood Lighting *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Tahkar Village *Main Quests **Cure Eagle **Message in the Tunnel **The Pig and the Skeleton **The Patagium and Wolf's Fur **Reforming the Territory **Incomplete Medicinal Potion *Normal Quests **Bounty **Fight Fire With Fire **We Need Protein! **Dogs in the Yard **Foil the Ambush **A Sample of the Undead **The Hunger Game **Eliminate the Blackclaw Zombies **Donvantu's Puzzle *Daily Quests **To Take Precautions **Withstand the Smell of Death **Get Back the Longing **Tahkar Village's Rage *Hidden Quests **A Closer Look **Specialized Technique Tahkar Mountains Tahkar Mountain Pass *Normal Quests **The Strange Corrosive Mud **The Stolen Shovels *Hidden Quests **Tattered Letters Deyarka Keep (Dungeon) *Daily Quests **Dignity Which Cannot Be Trampled Upon Shax Remnants *Hidden Quests **Collecting 'Ingredients' **Special Seasoning Kanze Point *Main Quests **Reunion with Sabosha **Wolfmen's Operation **Head to Deyarka Keep **Scour Deyarka Keep **Examining the Intelligence *Head to Morne Village to investigate *Normal Quests **Attacking the Defenses **Conquer and Pillage **Don't Move! **The Manicurist **Ready to Die **Rescuing the Captives **Since They Court Death... **Taking Lives **Terminating Bloodtooth **Warriors Without Honor **Through the Mountain Gates **Hunt Down the Wolfmen *Daily Quests **Delicacies for the Dismayed Kanze Valley *Main Quests **Save the Mercenary Patrol *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Muller Dig *Main Quests **Exploring the Mine's Secrets **The Next Move Morne Village *Main Quests **Infiltrate Muller Dig **Head to Koramos Temple *Normal Quests **Fishing Bears **Kids Will Be Kids **Rescue the Savior **Skillful Repurposing *Daily Quests **Seized Goods **Reduce the Noise **Eat Whatever You Like **Excavate New Merchandise *Hidden Quests **The Eyes of the Forest **Wandering Eyes Silia Shrine (Dungeon) *Normal Quests **A Gift Fit for a King **Save Sword, Save Face *Daily Quests **How to Balance Income and Expenses *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Fishbone Enclave *Normal Quests **Recover the Supplies **War Boar War **Take Out Their Leader **There Goes the Neighborhood **An Explosive Mistake **The Water of Life **Road Safety (Satuma) **Saving the Survivors **That cargo is my life! **From Bounty Hunter to Bounty Funder *Hidden Quests **You Snooze You Loose **The Core of the Matter **Emergency Repairs **Chasing the Wind **Hunting 101 - Wild Boars **What a Pig! **Hunting 101 - Bears **Bears: Hard Mode Greenthorn Post *Normal Quests **Finding the Cure **My Little Prince **Changing the Guard **Did I Do That? **An Ode to the Lifebringer **Holding Onto the Past *Hidden Quests **Investigate This Place **Resonance **Furious Agent Koramos Temple *Main Quests **Abnormal Plant Growths **The Location of Dragon Fang **Caravan with Unknown Whereabouts Oristan Camp *Main Quests **Follow the Excavators Guild *Normal Quests **Life-Saving Medicine **A Call for Help **This Won't Hurt...Much... **One Man Army Lake Oristan *Main Quests **Raid the Doom Dragon Lab **Raid the Doom Dragon's Lab *Hidden Quests **Abandoned Altar Timberthorn Citadel Oristan Woodlands Koramos Pass *Main Quests **Search-Timberthorn Citadel *Normal Quests **This is Torture **Goblin Intel **Two Plans in One **Must Win **We Make it Hot **A Hero's Blessing *Daily Quests **Resist the Curse **Tough Enemy **Interfere with the Construction **Preparation for Heading into the Jungle *Hidden Quests **Ricana's Missing Dagger **The End of the Raging Blade **Infusion of Force Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Normal Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Hidden Quests Category:Satuma Quests Category:Satuma Main Quests Category:Satuma Normal Quests Category:Satuma Daily Quests Category:Satuma Hidden Quests